Ella vive en mí
by JaviiChi
Summary: Un songfic de Heero y Relena con la canción "Ella vive en mí" de Alex Ubago, pasen a leer :)


__Ella vive en mí~

_Ella vive en mí _  
_como una canción _  
_que alimenta los oídos de mi corazón _  
_Ella vive en mí _  
_en cada despertar en mis sueños _  
_y secretos aun sin revelar _

Heero iba en un transbordador hacia la tierra, se dispuso a mirar por la ventana, recordando todos los momentos que pasó junto a esa chica, la castaña que la cautivó con su fortaleza, que llegó al fondo de su "casi" duro corazón, su mirada tierna hacia él, hacía que a la vez se derritiera por dentro, pero también amaba la mirada dura que transmitía cuando daba sus discursos de paz.

_Y yo me pierdo en su sonrisa _  
_y ante su abismo me dejo caer _

Su sonrisa era lo máximo, le caía cómo ver la más hermosa de las joyas frente a él, en ese momento viajaba a verla, a decirle cuánto la quería , cuánto lo hacía sentirse único.

_Es ella la que lleva al cielo de la mano _  
_la que me quiere tal y como soy _  
_esa que llena el mundo de alegría y fantasía _  
_Es ella la que me resalta toda mi locura _  
_esa que me acompaña en la aventura que es la vida _  
_la que cura mis heridas con sus besos _  
_a donde siempre regreso _

Único, si, ella lo quería tal cuál era, él lo sabía, necesitaba estar con ella, tomarle el rostro y besarla... tan así que estaba volviéndose loco, es el año 198, se aguantó dos años sin verla, dos años en que su corazón le pedía a gritos salir corriendo e ir a verla, la quería ver en ese preciso momento.

_Ella vive en mí _  
_como la pasión que acelera _  
_los latidos de mi corazón _  
_Ella vive en mí _  
_en cada poro de mi piel y _  
_no hay nada que mis ganas pueda detener _

Llegó al lugar dónde vivía, el Reino de Saanc, sabía que debía estar en su oficina, arreglando algunos papeles, se encontró con Noin, la que lo miró extrañamente y sonrió de lado , a lo que el ex piloto lo tomo cómo una buena señal, cerró sus ojos y sonrió para sus adentros...

_Y yo me pierdo en su sonrisa _  
_y ante su abismo me dejo caer… _

Noin le indicó por dónde ir, Heero dedujo de inmediato que ella entendía por que estaba ahí, así qué solo asintió y con un típico "gracias" de su parte, procedió a subir las escaleras, que le indicó la ex teniente.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su oficina, pudo saber de inmediato cuál era ya que salía su nombre en un letrero colgado en la puerta, abrio con cuidado esta y ahí estaba de espaldas a su escritorio y por supuesto a él, estaba ordenando un estante con carpetas, llevaba el cabello suelto, algo más corto que la última vez que la vio y vestía un traje de oficina parecido al que tenía cuándo le dejó su regalo de cumpleaños en el aeropuerto, hace tres años...

Relena se dio cuenta de inmediato que alguien estaba ahí, con cuidado bajó una carpeta y se volteó, iba a decirle algo a la persona que se atrevió a abrir la puerta sin antes consultar, pero cuándo se fijo quien era, su carpeta cayó al piso desparramando todos los papeles que esta traía.

-Heero...- pronunció con un hilo de voz- él se percató de cómo su semblante cambiaba y le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa de esas que él amaba tanto, se acercó ella, mientras que Relena avanzaba hasta quedar frente a él.

_Es ella la que lleva al cielo de la mano _  
_la que me quiere tal y como soy _  
_esa que llena el mundo de alegría y fantasía _  
_Es ella la que resalta toda mi locura _  
_esa que me acompaña en la aventura que es la vida _  
_la que cura mis heridas con sus besos _  
_a donde siempre regreso _

Quedaron a centímetros y la atmósfera se volvió hermosa para ambos, el silencio absolutamente recogedor les daba un es espacio que era solamente de ellos dos..., ella podía sentir su respiración y no aguanto más hasta que lo abrazo, él ya no era el chico de 15 años que conoció hace 3 años, no , ahora él se había abierto sólo con el momento que le regaló al ir a verla.

Heero le devolvió el abrazo, luego la tomó por los hombros y le dijo

- No aguantaba más Relena, tengo que estar junto a ti, dos años en que no podía estar sin...

- No hace falta que me digas nada más, yo ya sé, estoy aquí y no me alejaré de ti - La interrumpió la chica

Heero la quedó viendo sorprendido - Yo tampoco lo haré- Pronunció, y sin esperarse más la beso.

La beso cómo nunca antes lo había hecho, intensamente a lo que la chica algo asombrada le seguía, y pensaba en que jamás habría esperado eso del ex piloto.

_Porque ella vive en mi _  
_Ella vive en mi… _  
_La que me quiere tal y como soy _  
_esa que llena el mundo de alegría y fantasía _  
_es ella la que resalta toda mi locura _  
_esa que me acompaña en la aventura que es la vida _  
_la que cura mis heridas con sus besos _  
_a donde siempre regreso _

La agarró fuertemente de la cintura cómo si se le fuera a escapar, al quedar sin aire se separaron, se juntaron ambas frentes y ella le dijo finalmente

-Te amo Heero, siempre lo he hecho, él con una sincera mirada le respondió, yo también te amo, y siempre lo haré.

Relena lo observó y lo beso nuevamente a lo que él sin reproche la recibió de nuevo...

_Porque ella vive en mi _  
_Ella vive en mi..._

No importa que le deparara el destino, él siempre , sin alguna duda haría lo posible por estar con ella, aun que todo este tiempo , Relena siempre vivió en su corazón _


End file.
